Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-10}{x} + \dfrac{3}{x}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-10 + 3}{x}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-7}{x}$